The adoption of three-dimensional stacking of Integrated circuit (IC) devices package assemblies has gained use in present day technologies, such as those that are used in wireless communication devices and memories. One integration technology that has helped manufacturers achieve this successful utilization is the through silicon via, more commonly known by the acronym, TSV used in combination with direct chip attach via micro-bumps or copper pillar technology. TSV is an important developing technology that utilizes short, vertical electrical connections or “vias” that pass directly through a silicon wafer in order to establish an electrical connection from the active side to the backside of the die, thus providing the shortest interconnect path and creating an avenue for the ultimate in 3D integration. Direct chip attach technologies, such as copper pillars, offer greater space efficiencies and higher interconnect densities than wire bonding and flip chip technology. The combination of these technologies enables a higher level of functional integration and performance in a smaller form factor in that their presence allows a manufacturer to stack vertically IC devices and pass electrical signals and power and ground up and down the through the stack.